Alex (Gilla Monster)
Real name Alejandro lopez-marrufo Origin of Mutation:drinking scum soda and some time overdoes the scum pills (to stop the mutations temparaly but overdose) he was a college graduate that drank a scumsoda and had the "negative reaction". after he was defeated he was going to sue scum labs if they cant finde a cure even if it's temparary, the company, afraid of being shut down and made the "Scum Pills" Years later he overdose and mutaited but still consience over his monster form while this was happaning Scum Inc. was testing the New Vest that grows with the monster and having controlled over and only ment for employes till company makes it official for stores aproval He has deafeted the hornlizerd employe and has free some monsters and (frozen) Dr.Betty Veronica. he is still in controll so eating people will make him lose health and vomit, he has twice the lives (ex. 3 heads 3 pills) if lose half he is now able to eat the people (not in controlle) enemies:Scumlabs/Scum Inc.Jeff the scum labs body guard (stegasoures), CEO Esteban (Beaded Lizard), Alien empire Friends:George, ruby, Dr Betty Veronica, Lizzie, Ralph, Myukus, Big Al, Curtice, Borise, Bebo, and meme near death: he was trying to distroye the last scumlabs with Dr.Betty Veronica but was a trap by Esteban and had a near epic fight but was defeated by Estebans Power Punch and Dr.EBV fell in to a barrel of ScumLabs toxics and she turn to a giant (will have a debate of what animal/thing to be of) and help him to deafet the CEO and distroy scum labs making him stay out for the universal distuction (big al and othrer monsters go even Dr.EBV) persenality: he like to have fun jumping on buildings and eating melons/Water melons Speacial: 1.Burrow: (can be done on top of building or on the floor) goes down under grownd distroying the entire building if on top and when emergise he breaks a nother building or if on enemy/player he makes the monster tangle up and has to whait about 30 seconds to breakfree 2.Posien bite:(only to enemies/Bosses) he will bites the enemy/Boss to make them weak and/or die of poising an can only obtail by eaing the scumlabs Toxic barrel Weakness: 1:eating humans(not a problem if lost half of givin lives) he will vomit and lose his apitite 2:Alien Android: he and other monsters eat this thing will get electricuted Alternate Skin: having a black eye, a bite mark, and 3 scars on his leg. Time Machine: Eustie DeMonic sent one of his Clones and some Beezle Borg during the distructions of scumlabs Alien invasion: he was to week to go and only be on free play mode of space Scum Inc.:Scum labs sent there new Monster Robots (Stegotron 9000, SharkPedo, GIlla-tron, and much more...) to save there last companys from distruction (and faild due to the many monsters) relationship: Dr. Betty Veronica:since he save here from being killed by scumlabs "NEW" CEO she agree to help them to wipe out scumlabs for good LIzzie:(NOTE: the monsters exept the alien trio are not from the originals, who are thiere ansisiters) she oddly got a job that here grandmother and friends got 30 years ago and during monster she and alex became close friends (due to bing the only 2 lizards that meet) she would rather stay with George George:he was not fond of alex at first even if he did freed them from scumlabs Ralph:he was very fond of alex due to both loving rock in role, and punk music and same intresst of doings. Bebo:accedently giving both dogs scum soda, bebo got the upper body strenth able to super punch buildings and climing them but very slow Meme:his secound dog and mate of bebo She got good strenth and best spead, but slow at climing Ruby:being his new partner of the trio she is verry found of his strenth and climing ablility but is sitll confused why he is taking care of the lab coat snack Boris: he likes alex for his "Hiddin Muscle" and arm-wrestling on buildings and the constats of finding salades for him Myukus: he was glad that he met Alex due to almost being caught again on area 51 Big Al: was hoping that some one take care of his younger brothers and very happy that some one help them save him Noobus:tries to be the beast and only likes his brotheres Jeff: considerd to be rivals due to one is saving the company and the other distroying they became frindes after seeing the truth Gladious:Unknown trivia:his first aperance was rampage universal destruction DrEVB would not be alive if he did not over doe the pills Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Reptile